


Kinktober 2018 - Sapphic Edition

by roarafternightfall (legendaryroar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/roarafternightfall
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - for sapphic ships.Day 1: Face-sitting with Acxa/Veronica





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Since I finished the list early for mlm ships, I thought I'd have a go at wlw ships. Chapter 1 will be an index with Kink, Ship, Word Count, and Chapter Links. I'm not going to try and finish this within a time limit or post everyday, but rather just chip away at the list when I feel like it. I'm a total noob at writing wlw smut so I'm using this to practise =)
> 
> All characters depicted are 18+.
> 
> I don't know what I will write for each day before I write it, so the tags will be added to as I go, and any warnings will be put at the top of each fic.

Kinktober 2018 - wlw ships

 

Day 1: Face-sitting with Acxa/Veronica (1,811 words | [Chapter Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381817/chapters/38341910))


	2. Day 1: Face-sitting with Acxa/Veronica

Acxa waited until Veronica seemed capable of breathing again before she kissed her. Veronica hardly kissed back, but she looped her arms around Acxa’s back and made a happy sound into her mouth. Acxa discreetly wiped her fingers on the sheets while she wasn’t looking.

“Good?” she asked when Veronica broke the kiss to gasp in air again. Her habit of forgetting to breathe was getting alarming.

“Brilliant, amazing, fantastic,” Veronica murmured. “Thank god you cut your fucking claws.”

Acxa felt heat seep into her cheeks and ducked down to kiss her neck. The cutting of her claws had apparently been a sign that everyone could comment on their relationship now. But enduring that was worth the way Veronica had shuddered and moaned beneath her. Not that Veronica rubbing against Acxa’s thigh before she’d cut her nails had been unpleasant.

She wasn’t sure how to bring up that she was happy to keep doing that anyway.

Veronica smiled up at her. “Come up here, it’s your turn.”

Acxa frowned at her. “I’m already...up here?”

With a loud laugh, Veronica grabbed her hips and tugged slightly. “Not your pretty face, move up so I can use my mouth on you. I can’t be bothered moving. You’ve exhausted me. You have to come to me.”

“Your...mouth...?” Acxa stared at it. “Down...down... _there_?”

Veronica stared at her. “Do...does...has no one ever done that for you before? Is that...oh god, that’s not some cultural thing I just shat all over is it?”

Acxa shook her head slowly. “ I’ve heard...I just haven’t...that’s...”

Veronica’s expression softened. “Come on up here and I’ll show you, if you like. It’s very nice, you’ll like it a lot.”

There was another gentle tug at her hips, but more like a nudge to get her attention than an attempt to move her. Acxa considered it. She was aching, and Veronica hadn’t been wrong about anything else yet.

“Only if you want to,” Veronica murmured, rubbing circles on her hips. “There are plenty of other ways to have fun in bed, like what we’ve been doing so far.”

Acxa shook her head and pushed herself up to balance on her knees. Slowly, she shuffled her way up, planting her knees on either side of Veronica’s body. When he reached her armpits, she stopped.

Veronica smiled up at her. “A little closer,” she said, tapping the bed beside her head.

Seeing Veronica’s head right under her like that as she settled her knees beside her head was a little alarming. She wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself, but Veronica just took her hips and pulled her down until she was almost sitting on her neck.

“I’m going to choke you,” she said in alarm, lifting up again.

“Best way to go,” Veronica laughed. “No, I’m kidding. Joking. That was joke, you’re not going to choke me.”

Acxa bit her lip and let Veronica tug her down again. Veronica winked at her before tipping her head forward. Without much warning, Acxa was low enough for her to reach and there was a warm mouth on her.

“Really?” Veronica asked, amusement in her tone as Acxa lifted herself up again. “Relax. It’s okay to say no. You know that right?”

Heat burned Acxa’s cheeks. She nodded and then drew in a deep breath. Even that fleeting touch had been...

“Would you rather I leaned up?” Veronica asked, holding her ass now and squeezing lightly.

“I thought you were too tired to move,” Acxa mumbled.

Veronica smiled up at her. “I’ll move for this. Trust me, you’ll love it and I’d love to show you that. But only if you want to. Only if you’re comfortable trying it.”

Acxa weighed up her options again. Really, Veronica obviously knew more about this than she did. The awkward and rushed fumbles she’d had before becoming one of Lotor’s generals hadn’t been more than frantic hands beneath clothes. If Veronica was sure she’d like it, she believed her. And if Veronica was sure she wouldn’t choke her, then she trusted her.

“Alright,” she said, not knowing where to put her hands and awkwardly leaning forward to grab the headboard.

“You won’t regret it,” Veronica breathed, before she lifted her head.

Acxa closed her eyes, unable to watch. Almost too soon, she could feel warm air against her, and then a mouth. She made a small sound, but it was just a kiss. And then another.

“Relax,” Veronica said. “Or say no.”

Acxa could _feel_ the words forming against her and shivered. She didn’t say anything, and Veronica kissed her inner thighs  instead.

“Okay, say yes for me,” she said. “I need a green light here.”

Acxa opened her eyes. “A green...light?” she asked, regretting her decision. Veronica was so close to her.

“Green light means go,” Veronica said against her inner thigh, smiling against her skin and kissing it again. “I want to hear that you want me to do this to you. That you want to try it. I don’t want to push you if you’re really unsure. And you can say no at any time after I start too.”

Acxa sucked in a deep breath as Veronica bit and sucked at her skin. “I already said.”

“Say it again, now that you’ve felt a little of it.” Veronica turned her head and kissed the inside of the opposite thigh.

“I want to try it,” Acxa said, closing her eyes again and gripping the headboard tightly.

“Good,” Veronica say softly. “Tell me if that changes.”

A gust of warmth against her was Acxa’s only warning before Veronica was kissing between her legs again. She managed not to make a sound this time, but she had to bite her lip.  It was...not unpleasant, but not like Veronica had implied it would be.

Soft kisses were laid about everywhere, even where she was still wet. Her cheeks flooded with heat, and her mind gave her a dozen things to worry about. She forcibly dismissed them all. Veronica would surely stop if she didn’t like it. Surely.

A little caught up in that train of thought, she gasped and jerked her hips when the sensation changed. It took her a moment  to process it . Something soft and warm, but not lips. A  _tongue_ . Down there. Right over  on of  the cluster of bumps that gave her the most pleasure.

“Good?” Veronica asked, her lips still pressed against that spot, the formation of the word sending shockwaves out from Acxa’s pelvis to the rest of her body.

“ _Yes_ ,” Acxa breathed, keeping her eyes closed and gripping the headboard so hard it creaked.

Veronica hummed and then her tongue was pressing again. Wriggling. Swiping. Acxa moaned and twitched into it before she remember that was Veronica’s tongue. Attached to her face. She stilled her hips and held her breath for a moment.

The sensation didn’t stop. Veronica kissed her again, over and over, shifting down until her tongue was flicking and pressing again. Pressing right  _into_ her. Warm and soft and why hadn’t they done this yet?

After Veronica kissed and licked her way back to the cluster of bumps, Acxa dared to open her eyes.

She let go of the headboard with one hand to cover her mouth. At some point, she’d lowered herself, or Veronica had pulled her down. She was settled on her, and Veronica’s head was buried between her thighs. She was still gripping Acxa’s ass, and only now she realised she was supporting her just a little.

Acxa moved to lift herself, but then Veronica pressed her mouth around those bumps and sucked. With a broken moan, Acxa rocked into the sensation, her eyes slipping shut a s heat rushed through her. 

Then the tongue was back. Rubbing, flicking, pressing. Acxa sobbed and rolled her hips against it before remembering what it was and  forcing herself still again . Veronica hummed and Acxa shuddered from the sensation.

Warm and soft and wet, it was nothing like fingers. Veronica teased at that cluster again and again until Acxa was twitching her hips in a shallow motion, unable to stop herself and trusting Veronica to give an indication if it wasn’t okay.

But all Veronica did was hum and kiss, and suck, and tease with her tongue. By the time the heat was building towards an end, Acxa was gripping the headboard with both hands again and hiding her face against one arm. It didn’t muffle her moans, and the y would embarrass her if she could think past the ripples of pleasure stemming from each movement of Veronica’s lips and tongue against her.

When it reached its peak and crashed over her, set her body alight with pulses of heat, she rocked against Veronica’s face without thought, each touch of her tongue and lips enough to make her sob.

Only when it the pleasure began to fade did she pull herself away in mortification.

Veronica caught her by the wrist before she could go far and Acxa sat next to her and couldn’t look at her. One brief glimpse had been enough, seeing her own slick on Veronica’s lips and chin. Her face burned, but it matched a heat still throbbing between her legs.

“Are you okay? Was that alright?” Veronica asked, tugging gently at her wrist. “Look at me, Acxa. Are you alright?”

Acxa nodded quickly, but didn’t look at her. “I’m sorry for...I didn’t mean to...I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Veronica laughed lightly and shifted, sitting up and then turning Acxa’s face towards her. “When you rode my face? Please, Acxa, that was really hot. Like, insanely hot. I loved it. I love when you let go and enjoy yourself.”

Acxa flushed, looking away from her face.

Veronica hummed and grabbed at the sheets. She wiped her face and then sighed dramatically. “Will you look at me now?”

Acxa’s face was still burning, but it was easier without seeing that mess on her face. Veronica caught her eye and looked at her seriously.

“Are you okay?” she asked, cupping Acxa’s cheek.

Acxa nodded.

“Did you like it?” Veronica asked, the corner of her lips twitching into a smile.

Acxa nodded again. “You’re very good at that.” So good she’d forgotten for a moment that it was a face under her.

“Thank you. But you know, I’m still learning my way around down there. Was there anything that would have made it better?”

Acxa bit her lip. Veronica grinned. “There is, isn’t there? Is it more of those bumps? I’m so insanely jealous you have more than one clitoris thing.”

Acxa opened her mouth but then Veronica made a wild gesture. “Wait, no. Don’t tell me. I want to find out on my own!”

Before Acxa could tell her how silly that was, Veronica pushed her onto her back and grinned down at her. “Ready to try it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) and [roarafternightfall](http://roarafternightfall.tumblr.com) (nsfw). You should also check out [vldsapphic](http://vldsapphic.tumblr.com), an anti-free vld wlw blog.


End file.
